Glass Sin: The Dancing Under The Stars Remix
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger. An alternative take on Sakura's adventures inside the glass slipper world in task 26. This time the Prince was the one Sakura had wished for all along.


Title: "Glass Sin: The Dancing Under The Stars Remix"

Author: Trinity-chan

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Satoru Akashi

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not mine, okay

Author's Notes: Inspired by task 26, and Amanda-chan's wonderful "Glass Sin: The Heart's Desire Is A Dangerous Thing Remix" and my original "Glass Sin". This revised version has dialogue that's closer to the actual episode (thank you Amanda!), but there are still two slippers and I am keeping in the scene from the original "Glass Sin" in which they where dancing under the stars and what happens after that. sighs I hope you like it. And yes, I did follow Amanda's storyline, but kept some of my own. Call it a hybrid of the two.

Sakura sighed as she stopped typing and stretched herself out. She looked at her watch. It was 11: 46 and she was feeling tired.

_Just a little more. _She told herself as she began to type. _I can go a little more_.

Suddenly, she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. She looked up from her computer and glanced around, only to be greeted by the vision of a very creepy young woman holding the slippers of Cinderella.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she got up. "What are you do-" A mysterious force suddenly forced her to the ground, her boots cracking with blue lighting. The boots slowly slipped off her feet of their own accord and the creepy woman smiled at Sakura.

"Go ahead." The woman's smile was predatory and creepy and Sakura whimpered. "Live your fantasy." With those words, the woman slid both slippers onto Sakura's feet.

_What?! _ Sakura was terrified. _Why? NO!_ She remembered the women in the hospital and it filled her with dread. _I don't want to end up like them!_

A flash of light and a shockwave later, Sakura found herself no longer in the salon, but in a grand ballroom, surrounded by women, outfitted in beautiful gowns, and dreamy smiles on their face.

_The women from the hospital! _ She thought. _What is going on? Where am I?  
_

"I am Cinderella!' One woman murmured in a dreamy voice and a chorus of the statement followed. It was sort of creepy, especially when one noticed the fact that the women were dancing alone and that none of them seemed to care.

"Cinderella?" Sakura questioned, very confused. She looked around again, taking it all in and then noticed that she was wearing a flowing pink ball gown and the slippers on her feet. Suddenly the sick feeling returned and she saw the creepy woman standing beside her. Almost instinctively, she reached for her Accellular and found that it was not there.

"You can't bring such a thing here." The creepy woman said in a soft voice.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a dreamy chorus of "The Prince", "The Prince". Slowly, Sakura turned her head and found herself facing a man dressed just as beautifully as the women, but for some reason he was more so than they were. A gold mask obscured his face, but for some reason he seemed so familiar.

Sakura was frozen on the spot, her brain split between trying to figure out who this man was and attempting to calm her wildly beating heart down. "Welcome to the ball, Cinderella." He said, holding out his hand to her. "Shall we dance?"

"I…am…Cinderella?"

The Prince nodded. "All women are Cinderella. Their Prince has been waiting for them to arrive at the ball for a long time."

Sakura took a breath and extended her hand, hesitating just for a moment. Could she trust him? Her heart said she could because of the familiar feelings he stirred up in her. A small smile on her face, she let him take her hand. He kissed it and Sakura's reasoning flew right out the window.

It felt so right to be in his arms as he lead her around the floor in a waltz and soon, he lead her outside to the grand gardens.

"What do you seek, Cinderella?" The Prince asked as they waltzed under the star filled sky. I can give you anything you want. Whatever your heart desires, it's yours."

Sakura couldn't think of anything she wanted to do more than stay here with her Prince, forever. "I want to have you." Sakura said. "I want to stay with you, just like this…forever."

He laughed then, a rich warm sound. "Stay here until midnight. If you do, you'll stay here with me forever."

His suggestion sounded like the best thing in the world at the moment. "Tell me something then, please."

"Hmmm?" He nodded, his dark eyes sparkling with warmth and mirth.

"Just who are you, really?" Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm your Prince." His voice was soft and he spoke as though she should know who he was already. "I am the one your heart and soul yearns for. I'm the one you dream about. This whole place…it is one of magic and romance. This is a place where your dreams come true."

"But your name…"Sakura said. "…I want to know your name."

"You should know." The Prince replied. "Just close your eyes, Cinderella and look into your heart."

Sakura closed her dark eyes. She could feel a familiar warmth surround her, a comforting presence. She took note of the sparkle In his eye and his amused tone. Suddenly, it all came together and her heart swelled with joy and love. i It can't be. /i she thought, the pieces falling into place.

She knew who her prince was and she stopped cold. He let her, but never let her go. Cautiously, slowly, she removed the golden mask from his face just to make sure.

Sakura gasped. "Chiefu."

Satoru smiled at her, and caressed her face.

Somehow, his smile released a torrent of emotion and it broke down the dam that Sakura used to hold her feelings back. Everything came rushing out at once and joy and love filled her heart. She knew this was right. It felt so right! She smiled back at him..

Sakura glanced up at a large clock in the distance and it read 11:59. "If I stay until midnight then, we'll be together forever, right?"

Her question was answered with a nod and she embraced him tightly, throwing her arms around him. She was so nervous, but so happy. She felt so loved now. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, waiting for the clock to strike midnight, waiting for "forever" to come so she could stay with her prince, who was returning her happy, eager embrace.

Now she understood why the other women were so happy. They got to stay with their prince forever. It was a wonderful feeling.

Suddenly, Satoru lifted Sakura's chin up and made her look into his eyes. He smiled at her again and kissed her deeply, stealing her breath away.

Sakura returned the kiss, overjoyed.

But suddenly, blue lighting flashed and Sakura was torn away from the wonderful kiss.

_NO! _Sakura didn't want to go back! Forever hadn't come yet!

"Come back tomorrow night." She could still hear him. "I will be waiting for you, Cinderella."

Sakura came to slowly, dazed and very confused. What was she dong on the floor?

"You put on the slippers by yourself?" Satoru's voice interrupted her thoughts. He sounded angry and worried all at once.

Sakura sat up slowly, holding her head. "I don't remember." She murmured, looking at him for a moment.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her, her memories of her time in the world of the slippers. She felt her heart ache. She'd been so close to being with her prince!

She shut her eyes and told herself not to cry, not to lash out at Chief from yanking her from her wonderful dream.

"What happened?" Satoru's voice was softer now.

Forcing herself to calm down, Sakura inhaled. Her face returned to its usual mask, hiding all emotions as she told Satoru exactly what happened.

But she left out the part about him being her Prince. That part she would keep close to her heart.


End file.
